Seul Au Monde
by Gab Lamom
Summary: Défit "Seul au monde" sur Destiel Addict Facebook Fil conducteur : Sam a sauté dans la cage, Dean est anéanti et ... l'autre s'en fout de lui... il décide donc de faire le grand plongeon avec Bébé... Il ne partira pas sans elle..


Petites précisions sur les divagations de Dean seul avec Bébé : 

*** En gras : Ce qu'il dit à haute voix.**

_* En italique :_ _Ce qu'il pense._

* * *

"Badland hills" au nord de Worland - Wyoming

Dean, une bouteille de whisky à la main, profondément plongé dans ses pensées, est dans son Impala, face à un grand vide :

.

"... ... ..."

**"-Tu viens avec moi bébé ? **

**"-Oui hein ? **

**"-Je vais pas te laisser là toute seule quand même.**

**"-J'ai plus que toi tu sais.**

**"-Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Je deviens complètement dingue.**

**"-Allez ! Vidons cette bouteille !"**

_..._

_"n'empêche..._

_qu'est ce qui me reste à moi ?..._

_rien..._

_ma dernière raison de vivre est tombée avec Sam dans la cage..._

_..._

_l'autre s'en fout..._

_..._

_et puis je vais pas aller frapper chez Lisa..._

_je vais pas aller gâcher leur jolie petite vie..._

_je vais pas leur faire ça juste parce que j'en ai pas...moi ... de vie..._

_et puis voir ce gamin tout les jours..._

_sachant qu'il n'est pas le mien..._

_ça aurait été plus simple si ça avait été le mien..._

_pas besoin de prendre la décision..._

_il aurait été là, j'aurais un fils..._

_en faire un avec elle certainement pas..._

_je ne ferai pas sciemment un enfant..._

_..._

_et puis j'ai plus envie..._

_..._

_Sam voulait que je vive une vie normale..._

_que j'arrête la chasse..._

_ok..._

_mais une vie normale n'est pas forcement une vie avec Lisa..._

_une vie normale peut être une vie seul..._

_..._

**"-Putain !"**

**...**

**"-Je suis vraiment seul maintenant !**

**"-J'ai plus que toi Bébé."**

_..._

_"seul..."_

_..._

**"-Regardes moi, j'ai perdu la raison en plus !**

**"-Je finis cette bouteille et on s'en va Bébé.**

**"-J'ai plus de raison de rester ici."**

_..._

_"je ne peut plus rien pour Sammy..._

_Sammy putain..."_

**"-Sammy..."**

_"j'avais qu'une mission..._

_c'était lui..._

_et j'ai échoué..._

_..._

_je suis seul maintenant..._

_..._

_l'autre s'en fout de moi..."_

_..._

**"-Maintenant que cette putain d'apocalypse a avorté j'peux bien crever la gueule ouverte hein ?**

**"-Tout le monde s'en fout !"**

**_..._**

**"-J'ai plus qu'toi Bébé et je t'emmène avec moi.**

**"-Je vais pas t'abandonner.**

**"-Après tout c'est toi qui a empêché cette apocalypse hein?**

**...**

**"-Est ce que tu imagines un peu ça ?**

**"-Qui peu se douter une seconde ?**

**"-Ils vivent leur petite vie tranquille sans même se douter de ce que tu as fais pour eux.**

**"-Bande d'ingrats ignorants !**

**...**

**"-Allez la bouteille est à moitié vide on va pas tarder maintenant.**

**...**

**"-C'est un bel endroit hein ?**

**"-Un bel endroit ... pour en finir."**

...

_"j'ai plus envie..._

_j'en ai marre d'avoir mal..._

_..._

_et puis l'autre il s'en fout..._

_des choses à régler là haut..._

**"-Ah ! Ah ! Ah !"**

_..._

**_"-ET MOI PENDANT CE TEMPS LÀ ?_**

_..._

_j'aurais dû lui dire rien que pour le faire chier tiens..._

_il aurait eu l'air bien con..._

_Ah ouais je le vois d'ici..._

_m'aurait fait son penchement de tête incrédule comme d'hab..._

_"mais Dean...moi aussi je t'aime...Dieu est amour"..."_

**"-Pfff..."**

_..._

_Bon là moi je me serais énervé c'est sûr..._

_mais non abrutit je t'aime ! Je t'aime toi ! Toi l'ange ! Je t'aime !..."_

**"-Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Quel crétin !**

**"-Il comprend jamais rien."**

_..._

_qu'est ce que j'ai fais au Bon Dieu pour qu'il m'arrive un truc pareil ?..._

_il est tellement tordu qu'il a dû le faire exprès pour m'emmerder..._

_..._

_n'empêche ... c'était malin..._

_m'accrocher à son envoyé, ça lui assurait que je reste près de lui et que je fasse ce qu'il voulait de moi..._

_putain..._

_superbe manipulation ..._

_bon c'est Dieu aussi..._

_..._

_mais je fais quoi moi maintenant ?..._

_ils se servent de nous, de moi et après même pas un merci..._

_on se barre et on me laisse en plan..._

_comme si je n'avais jamais existé..._

_..._

**"-Dis bébé...**

**"Putain je viens de penser à un truc !**

**_..._**

**"-Tu crois qu'ils vont s'en rendre compte quand ? Que toi et moi...**

**"-Est ce qu'ils vont s'en rendre compte au moins?**

**"-Si ça se trouve personne va s'apercevoir de notre absence.**

**"-Y'a plus personne pour se souvenir... d****e moi...**

**...**

**"-Putain ! Y'a plus personne pour se souvenir de moi ! **

**...**

**"-Je suis dégoûté.**

**...**

**"-Putain regardes moi je suis pitoyable.**

**"-Je chiale sur moi !**

**"-Je chiale sur moi en parlant à ma caisse ! Putain ! **

**"-J'ai vraiment atteint le sommet de la folie."**

_..._

**"-En parlant de sommet,**

**"-J'espère qu'on est assez haut.**

**"-J'ai pas envie d'avoir mal Bébé.**

**"-Alors me rates pas s'il te plait.**

**"-Vraiment Bébé me rates pas,**

**"-On aura pas un deuxième essai."**

_..._

_allez une dernière gorgée..._

_au moins c'est sûr cette bouteille est morte..._

_de toutes façons qui n'est pas mort autour de moi..._

_..._

**"-Allez !**

**"-On se rejoue la scène finale de "Thèlma et Louise" Bébé ?**

**"-On saute ensemble partenaire ?**

**...**

**"-Vas y fait moi entendre ta rage.**

**...**

**"-Humm...Ouaiiis c'est bon ça."**

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

**"-PUTAIN ! **

**...**

**"-Putain je peux pas.**

**"-J'peux pas !**

**...**

**"-J'ai peur Bébé"**

_..._

**"-CASTIEL MERDE TU VAS ME LAISSER FAIRE CA ?**

**"-... CASS ! ! ! S'IL TE PLAIT ... AIDES MOI ! ! !**

**"-... J'en peux plus Cass...**** Faut que tu fasses quelque chose****... _Aides moi..."_**

* * *

Complètement anéanti, Dean finit par éteindre le moteur de l'Impala et s'effondre le front contre le volant.

Il pleure.

Il est au bout de tout ce qu'il pouvait encaisser.

Même La Mort ne veux pas de lui, il n'est pas venu lui donner l'impulsion suffisante qui lui manquait pour se jeter dans ce ravin.

Mais après tout, La Mort l'a aidé à rassembler les bagues de la destiné pour arrêter l'apocalypse, il lui avait promis de laisser Sam sauter et c'est ce qu'il a fait, la vie était peut être un cadeau de remerciement de La Mort.

* * *

"-Dean...te voilà enfin ...

Dean releva la tête brusquement, se tournant vers le siège passager.

"-Cass...t'es venu...

"-Dean, je ne savais pas où tu étais, tout le monde parle de ta détresse la haut, elle crève les cieux, mais je ne te trouvais pas...j'ai eu peur que tu fasses une bêtise...

"-La Mort ne veut pas. Il n'est pas venu m'aider, j'ai pas pu...j'suis bon à rien...

"-Dean...que f...tu voulais mourir ? Mais pourquoi ?

"-**POURQUOI ? Mais pourquoi pas ? **Qu'est ce qu'il me reste à moi hein ? Qu'est ce que je suis en droit d'espérer de cette vie de merde ? Tu peux me le dire ? J'en ai marre Cass, marre de toujours en prendre plein la gueule, marre de toujours devoir faire des pieds et des mains pour des causes qui ne m'intéresse plus, marre de devoir perdre tout ceux que j'aime, marre d'être seul, marre d'aimer dans le vide et de n'obtenir que de la souffrance en échange, marre de cette vie merdique qui n'est que peine, douleur, trahison, solitude, marre d'aimer quelqu'un qui ne voit en moi qu'un pion sans intérêt facilement remplaçable.

"-Mais ... je t'aime moi Dean...

"-Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Angelot...si tu savais...

"-Dean...

"-Cass...ne parles pas de choses que tu ne connais pas s'il te plait, ai un petit peu de respect pour moi, tu seras gentil.

"-Mais Dean, je t'aime...vraiment..._et depuis longtemps._.. Finit-il tout bas.

"-Castiel, on a pas la même notion du mot aimer. Dieu est amour et tout le bordel ça n'a rien à voir. Moi je te parle d'Amour, le vrai Amour, l'Amour que tu as pour une personne unique, l'Amour qui te fait vibrer et qui fait mal autant qu'il te rend heureux, pas l'amour en général, comme on peut aimer Dieu, les chiens ou les bagnoles. Non ! L'Amour qui s'écrit avec un **A** majuscule, l'Amour que l'on ne commande pas, qu'on ne provoque pas, celui qui vient tout seul, qui vient te cueillir un jour comme ça alors que tes idées divaguent sous ta douche, qui ne pourra jamais être partagé et que tu sais pertinemment qu'il va te faire mal celui là, oui l'amour qui fait souffrir, comme celui que je ressens pour toi et qui me fait mal à un point que tu n'imagines même pas.

"-Mais c'est comme ça que je t'aime moi !

"-Râhh Cass... ne dis pas ça, tu empires les choses. Après c'est moi qui vais rester avec ce trou béant dans le coeur, quand tu seras retourné vaquer à tes occupations ... alors s'il te plait ... ne joues pas à ça avec moi. Lui dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux, passant subrepticement son index sous son menton, un sourire douloureux sur les lèvres. _Ne joues pas à ça avec moi Cass_...

A ce moment là, Castiel perdit la tête, le simple contact du doigts de Dean sur sa peau lui fit perdre tout contrôle et se jetant en avant, une main de chaque coté du cou de Dean, il l'embrassa.

Dean qui ne s'attendait pas a une telle chose de la part de l'ange, fut complètement prit au dépourvu et il lui fallut une seconde pour réaliser ce qui était en train de lui arriver, une seconde, juste une, car son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine avant d'exploser complètement et entourant Castiel de ses bras, il se mêla au baiser, l'approfondissant avec bonheur. Les lèvres de Castiel contre les siennes, sa langue si douce dans sa bouche, ses mains sur sa peau, dans son cou, dans ses cheveux, son corps serré contre le sien, son ange tout entier entre ses bras, il n'était plus seul...il avait Castiel.

_"T'as vu bébé...ça va aller mieux maintenant...je ne suis plus seul au monde..."_


End file.
